


Top of the Class

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, After school sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Birthday Kakashi, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, again with the filth, hump day treat, sensei kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi is doing his usual end of day inspection of the school. It's usually boring and uneventful, until today. His two student's certainly made it very exciting and memorable.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hump Day Treats [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	Top of the Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Alright, this one is extra filthy so  
>  **READ THE TAGS**  
>  If you are in any ways uncomfortable with under age, teacher/student sex, then go read any of my many other stories, this aint it. 
> 
>   
> If you want to see what filth I came up with, then continue at your own risk.  
>    
> This is a combo Happy Birthday Kakashi and early Hump Day Prompt.  
>  _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Anonymous said:  
> A smut about a trio with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.  
>  ___  
>   
>  Drop by my  
>  **[Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

Kakashi was walking around the mostly empty school building. There were a few straggling students and clubs that he always had to send home this late in the afternoon.

He didn’t mind mostly, they were good kids, just wanting to spend time with their friends, studying learning, having fun. Every once in a while, he might catch a troublemaker, nothing he couldn’t handle, and it kept things interesting. He had caught a couple kissing a few times, just let them go with gentle reprimands. Young love already had so many things going against it, it didn’t need him to tell the students that they’re feelings were wrong or invalid.

He was walking down the end of a corridor that ended with the storage rooms and the loud boiler. He opened the door to a few of these rooms, just to check on them every few weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary, he was already thinking of lesson plans for the next day when he opened one room and was stunned silent at what he was seeing.

Two students on an old couch. His brilliant, and if he was being honest with himself, favorite student, Sakura Haruno was naked, bouncing over the lap of his dunce, goofball student, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi didn’t know what he was seeing, and worst of all they weren’t stopping. Maybe they hadn’t heard him walk in? Maybe he should say something? Instead he just stood at the door, still dumbfounded. Watching as her lithe body undulated over Naruto, his hands holding on to her rear, denting her porcelain skin.

“Either tell us to stop, or close the door and get in here, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto smirked as he looked over.

A set of topaz and emerald eyes looked at him playfully. Kakashi moved without thought. He shut the door. “What are you two doing here?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura giggled as she sank back down, ending with a moan.

Naruto sat up, the sunlight filtering onto his blond hair making it almost shine. Sakura bent down for a hot, open mouthed kiss, their tongues circling in a sloppy mess.

His brain was still fighting on what should be done. He should get them to stop, he wanted them to continue. And continue they did, as if he didn’t exist. Soft pants and moans, hands all over each other. Naruto’s hand tangled into her rosen hair, nipping at her neck and shoulders as she rocked over him.

“Do you like to watch, sensei?” she asked, her eyes smoky from lust.

A low rumble rolled through his chest. There was no hiding the erection that was bulging against his pants.

“It’s okay, you can watch us, sensei.” Naruto murmured against her skin.

“I should stop you,” his mouth finally decided on what to say.

“But you don’t want to?” Sakura finished for him. Her hips rolled and she gasped. “Oh, that feels good.” She turned back to Naruto.

“Yeah, you got really tight,” he agreed as he dropped his hand down between them.

She cried out, throwing her head back.

“This is against school rules.” Kakashi's mouth was dry, his tongue thick and heavy as the couple kept going, seemingly ignoring him.

“Then let us finish before you get us in trouble, sensei.” Sakura was not going to stop now. She was so close. “Yes, keep going, almost…”

Naruto latched on to a perky breast, sucking on it harshly. His other hand reached behind her, teasing her second entrance. “You’re going to cum hard for me, Sakura-chan.”

She nodded with a whimper, “Yes, I’m almost there.” His finger slipped in easily. They had already been playing and lubed up before being walked in on.

Kakashi was still weighing his options in his mind. Stop them, but it seemed cruel. Let them continue, he wasn’t supposed to. Stay and watch, they didn’t mind, and he barely existed to them in this moment. He ended up on the last option, standing awkwardly, the crotch of pants protruded, as he kept his eyes on them. Watching how they moved, their skin; hers was porcelain and perfect, his was bronzed and gleaming. Then she stilled, a cry ripped through her as she orgasmed. Her body arched beautifully as she clung to Naruto’s shoulders.

“That’s it, keep going. Show sensei how pretty you look when you cum.” Naruto muttered as he continued to stroke her and kiss her chest until she came down to him.

Sakura giggled as she climbed off him. He sat correctly on the couch, spreading his legs as she sat on his lap facing away from him. She looked up at Kakashi in front of her, his eyes stormy. “So, are you going to suspend us, Kaka-sensei? Or did you want to join?” she smirked.

Naruto held her legs open as he moved slowly into her ass, her pink pussy open for Kakashi to see how wet she was.

“It’s okay sensei, Sakura-chan loves getting fucked.” Naruto looked at him in invitation from behind her shoulder.

She made some sound of agreement, but she seemed lost in the pleasure she was receiving as Naruto filled her with shallow thrusts.

Kakashi hesitated. His teacher’s duty rattling in his brain again. Students shouldn’t be having sex on school grounds. He should make them stop and send them to the principal’s office. He just couldn’t seem to do that. His body betrayed him, his erection pushing against his pants, urging to be set free. She looked like a sick, delicious fantasy come to life. Ripped off the pages of a hentai. The best student in her year, normally shy, blushing, and a little awkward, was bouncing happily on a cock.

“Sensei, you can use me too.” She breathed out.

It undid him. He stepped forward. Her modest breasts looked enticing with their rosy peaks. His hands reached out to touch. She moaned.

“She’s very responsive.” Naruto praised, letting his hands move up to her waist. He went to nibble on her ear as she shuddered.

Kakashi wet his lips, he dipped down, not able to contain himself and took a pert nipple into his mouth, the sweet sound she made had his cock twitching with excitement.

Sakura mewled happily at the attention she was getting, Naruto’s thickness deep within her, his teeth grazing her neck and shoulder, her teacher’s lips sucking on her nipples, his fingers trailing down her stomach, she basked in it all. “Kakashi-sensei, please touch me.” She whimpered as his fingers stalled at her lower stomach. Her insides pulsed in need.

Her little voice begging for his touch broke that next barrier. His fingers went down the few extra inches to find her clit. She groaned and rocked into his fingers. “You are very sensitive, and so very wet, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura cried out softly as her sensei’s finger slipped into her center. She ground her hips down to meet Naruto and him, his fingers slender and long, reaching deep.

She keened out a moan. “Oh, sensei!”

The way she moaned for him was sinful and it excited him in a way that it shouldn’t have, but it was exhilarating. Her pretty nipples were hard and bouncing as she moved over Naruto.

“Oh, you got tighter. You like being toyed with don’t you, Sakura-chan?” Naruto purred against her ear.

“It feels good. So good.” She puffed as she sank down, feeling his thickness settle inside of her.

“You’re our little fuck toy, aren’t you?” He continued, his fingers digging into her hips, pushing her down.

“Uuhhu,” she moaned out.

Naruto smacked the inside of her thigh making her yelp. “Say it.”

Kakashi watched in awe at how she responded to this treatment. Her walls pulsed around his digits as she whimpered.

“I’m your fuck toy. You can use me however you want,” she answered in a breathless whine.

Kakashi couldn’t believe it. This perfect, poised, intelligent student saying such filthy things.

“She’s a pretty cocksleeve isn’t she, sensei?” Naruto smirked mischievously.

Kakashi stayed silent, unsure of how to continue, but her hips wiggled against his fingers, her emerald eyes looked at him. Pleading. She wanted him to play along.

“Yes, she’s a lovely little cocksleeve,” he said, loving the smile of satisfaction on her face. The happy mewl she let out renewed his confidence, he curled his fingers, finding that spot within her.

She cried out as they started being rougher with her. Teeth biting at her skin, fingers plucking at her nipples, and rubbing circles over her clit.

“Please, I’m so close…” she begged.

“Are you going to cum for us, Sakura-chan?” Naruto was the one playing with her pearl. He pinched it lightly. She screamed as her body shook for the onslaught of her orgasm.

Seeing her climax this close was the most elicit and beautiful thing Kakashi had ever witnessed, and he wanted more. His cock was throbbing, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out his fingers, licking them clean of her orgasm. She tasted of the sweetest of peaches with a muskiness that reminded him of spring storms. Already thoughts of how he wanted to eat her out on his desk, on her desk, in hidden rooms of the school filled his mind.

“She tastes wonderful, doesn’t she?” Naruto watched his sensei’s eyes glaze over. “You can fuck her too.”

Kakashi looked down to where Naruto was spreading her lower lips open so he could see her fluttering hole, begging to be filled.

“I, uh, don’t have a condom.” He was somewhat glad he could at least keep enough of his mind together to remember that.

The blond laughed, “Sakura-chan is a good cum slut. She loves cum. She’s greedy for it.”

Still, Kakashi hesitated.

“She’s on birth control.” Naruto grabbed her arm. The telltale scar of a contraceptive implant.

“Please, I want cum sensei.”

Again, with that sweet begging voice. He threw caution to the wind. With quick movements he undid his belt and pants. His erection bouncing out. Her eyes looked down at it eagerly. He pressed it against her dripping folds.

Sensing his hesitancy Sakura pulled him by his collar and kissed him hard. “Please, fuck me, use me, fill me with your cum. I want it. I really do.”

The last barrier in his mind was shattered as he sunk into her. She cried against his lips as he groaned. She felt divine. She was tight and hot and like every sinful thing that made him forget the world. Somewhere he could hear Naruto’s encouraging filthy words to her as they synced their movements into her. All Kakashi could do was agree.

“Such a pretty little cock whore.”

“You’re such a bitch to me out there and here you’re begging for my cock.”

“Naughty girl, taking your sensei’s cock.”

“The school’s cum dump.”

“Perfect little Sakura-chan having her holes split open.”

His sweet innocent little student riding cocks like she belonged on them. And the school idiot being dominant and confident. Unexpected from both of them, and Kakashi was drawn into it. it was too late now, he was in too deep, he was addicted to this.

“You both feel so good!” They’re combined rhythm was leading her to another climax. It was her dream come true to have a teacher fuck her, especially one as good looking at Kakashi-sensei. He was thick and long, reaching her deepest parts. They’re heavy breathing and soft moans between their dirty words was driving her on.

It was a chant that fell from her lips, “Yes! _Yesyesyes_ … Right there. Yes _yes_! More! Please, harder!”

The two men fucked into her ruthlessly. Watching her fall apart between them. Naruto wrapped his fingers around her throat. Ragged moans, broken pleas, harsh breathes; she was going to break any moment.

The lack of oxygen had her mind spinning, all that mattered was how her body felt like fire that was about to explode. It hit her like a grenade. Her hands reached for the nearest things, an arm, a shoulder, she dug her nails in as she climaxed. The ecstasy rolling over her without restraint.

Somewhere in her haze she heard the two men muttering and groaning. Her insides pulses as they came within her, filling her with their hot thick spend. She was in heaven and never wanted to come down.

Kakashi shuddered as the final spurts of his orgasm emptied into her. Naruto’s hand released her neck. She looked lost in her bliss. He kissed her neck gently as the blond did the same on the other side. They gently set her down on her side. Her holes dripping from their cum.

Naruto went to grab some tissues and gently cleaned her up as Kakashi righted himself. The realization of what he had done hit him. He had sex with a student, a minor, well two technically.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

“We have rules. This is a secret. No one can touch her outside of this room. No one can even mention it. Outside of this room we got back to being the same people we always were, leaving everything that happens in here.” Naruto looked up as he finished with Sakura, pulling her into his lap as she clung to him, happily sated.

“This was still wrong.” Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair as he started pacing.

“It’s what makes it feel so much better, sensei.” Sakura finally spoke. “Outside of this room, I am still the perfect, innocent little student, that blushes when Sasuke Uchiha looks at me. Here, I just want to let it all go and be used. I don’t want to think about the outside, in here, I can be anyone I want and feel amazing.”

“I don’t know…” Kakashi fidgeted.

She stood up, still naked, her skin gleaming from their ravenous sex. His breath caught as her finger went up his stomach to his chest.

“You can join us whenever you want, all we ask is to not say anything. Let me have my fun. I think I deserve it. I mean, I am perfect out there. Let me have this. It’s not hurting anyone.”

Her emerald eyes looked at him with hope. Hope that he would understand and not judge her or punish her. She was right, she worked so hard to meet everyone’s expectations of her, he saw it in her tired eyes, or her determined focus. He sighed. “I won’t say anything.”

She grinned, reaching on her toes she kissed him. “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”

He just shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? He couldn’t help but watch as his two students got dressed. Naruto was considerate, giving her water, having a snack ready for her, asking her how she was doing. He was proud of his usual airheaded student. When they were ready to leave, the conversation changed into innocent things, school, sports, and other complaints.

It was fascinating to see the change, like a switch. From the strong dominate Naruto, to the usual goofball. From the pleading and submissive girl to the hardheaded and intelligent student he knew. He followed them down the hall until he reached the teachers’ lounge.

The two waived at him, “Bye, Kaka-sensei, see you tomorrow.” Sakura turned back to Naruto, “I’m hungry, want to go to the arcade?”

Naruto agreed excitedly. They started talking about beating a game, eating ramen and anmitsu, and getting tickets for prizes. Her giggles and his boisterous laugh echoed down the empty hall.

Kakashi groaned at himself. He had a threesome with two minors that went to the arcade after sex for food and prizes. He was going to hell. Even knowing the wrongness of the situation, his cock twitched at the delicious memory, and the desire to do it again. Yup, hell on the express train.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage anyway that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator.  
> I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much, but those three things especially, really derail me.  
> I don't want to be rude, just, I have been in a more sensitive head space lately with everything going on in my life and I thought I would mention it. I want to continue being productive for you guys because I really enjoy writing and sharing things with everyone. I don't want to have to hold back because I'm anxious of demands.  
> Staying in a good head space is important for me so I can continue enjoy writing and get excited about sharing all my naughty stories with the fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your love and support. It's what keeps me excited and motivated, all the wonderful positivity is why I keep coming back!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> Twitter  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/moonlady9%E2%80%9Drel=) ****


End file.
